Latexes containing reactive acrylic ester polymers are well known, and are widely used as binders for non-woven fibers. A disadvantage of some of the commercial latexes is their need for highly acidic (pH of about 2) cure conditions to exhibit fast, strong cures at low temperatures. The highly acidic condition is undesirable as it can degrade fibers, especially cellulose types, it can interfere with the use of latex thickening agents, and it can cause corrosion. New cure systems, which do not need highly acidic cure conditions, are actively sought.
The polymerization of unsaturated azolides is known (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,001 and 2,850,485). A general publication on azolides is "Synthesis Using Heterocyclic Amides (Azolides)" by H. A. Staab, in Angew, Chem, Internat. Edit., Vol. 1, No. 7 (1962), Page 351.